


Betrayal - Prydwen down

by Julia_Danse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Hi there.This one's a sad one. It got called "lore friendly" (it really is lol)...Again a story with Jules. Not the same as before, but Jules ^^Hope you like it. More will follow if the stress in my life reduces and the ideas will flow again :-)Greetings.





	Betrayal - Prydwen down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> This one's a sad one. It got called "lore friendly" (it really is lol)...  
> Again a story with Jules. Not the same as before, but Jules ^^  
> Hope you like it. More will follow if the stress in my life reduces and the ideas will flow again :-)
> 
> Greetings.

It's been a while since she joined the Railroad to help them save the Institutes Synths. She always knew something was going on behind her back but she couldn't figure out what it was. She also was concerned about how the Brotherhood of Steel would react if they'd found out.  
How would he react? 

Before the Railroad Jules was a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and under the command of Paladin Danse.  
They always had a good relationship although she felt more for him than she'd like to admit.   
One day, she took him with her to the Railroad. He was open minded about this mission until they met Desdemona and her companions. Danse disliked what he was hearing so Jules had to take action. She sent him back to the Boston Airport where the Prydwen was stationed. While Danse left the scenery of the Old North Church Desdemona told Jules about her plans to free the Institues Synths. She was concerned about that plans but she agreed to help. 

Hours later Jules came back to the Prydwen seachring for the Paladin. She needed to talk to him immediately. But she wasn't able to find him. What a bad omen.   
While she was onboard a fellow knight came up to her saying Elder Maxson wanted to talk to her. She nodded to the knight and went straight to the Elder with a mix of bad feelings.   
As he saw her Maxson's face spoke a clear emotion. He was angry at her for a good reason.   
It was clear that Danse had spoken with him. It was a miracle Maxson didn't scream through the whole air ship while Jules looked like she wanted to die right away. 

Afer a rough lesson from the Elder Jules continued her search for Paladin Danse. Soon she found out he wasn't on the Prydwen. She went down to the Airport to look out for him there. The feeling of fear crept more and more inside her. Where was he?   
Jules asked every soldier on the Airport if they'd saw him. they all shook their heads and Jules became really sad. Then she found Proctor Ingram and asked if she knew where the Paladin could be.   
"Sure.", Ingram said. "He's here but he has things to do. I don't know if he has the time to speak to you." And she pointed out to a closed gate behind her. Jules thanked her with a light smile and walked towards the outpointed location. Her fear grew even bigger as she saw there was no terminal to open the gate. But she had to try her luck. Softly she knocked calling out Danse's name. 

"Who's there?", he asked. His deep voice was light through the thick steel.  
"It's me, Jules. May I come in, please?", she replied.

Silence.

Then she heard food steps and the gate opened. Her heart was beating faster and she smiled as she saw the Paladin standing in front of her. As she looked in his face Jules' smile froze instantly.   
"Hey, is everything fine?", She asked with fear in her voice. A big lump in her throat started to form up.  
"No, not really. I am pretty disappointed about you at the moment.", Danse answered. 

The talk between the two was short and extremely saddening.   
Danse spoke while Jules was listening quietly.   
After that she left the Airport with tears in her eyes while Danse closed the gate behind her. Now Jules needed some time to cope up with the words she had to listen to. The feeling of betraying the Brotherhood grew bigger and bigger. But she also wanted to use her membership in the Railroad as a secret agent for the Brotherhood.

She needed to accept this quickly.   
And so she did.   
Erasing all the feelings she felt Jules became stone cold over the next few days.

The Railroad freed more than 15 Synths while she was away.   
Desdemona wanted to know why Jules was away for days. She just answered that she needed some time for herself. It wasn't even a lie.

The weeks went by and the Railroad became stronger and more active.   
On one day Desdemona told the group that the time had come to start operation 'Rocket's Red Glare' which meant that they wanted the Prydwen and the whole Brotherhood of Steel to be exterminated.  
It was a huge shock for Jules to hear about this. She thought it was time to tell the Brotherhood about that fact. But who should she tell about it?   
_**Danse!**_  
It was her first thought and she took action.

Some hours later she arrived at the Airport heading directly to the huge still closed steel gate.  
"Paladin Danse!", she almost screamed while running. The gate opened and a confused Paladin was standing in front of her. Jules had tears in her eyes as she fell in his arms trying to tell why she was so upset.

"Hey, calm down.", Danse said with a soft voice. He was concerned about how she was acting but still held her close. His warm body and the scent he had really were calming.  
Jules dried her eyes and looked in his brown ones.   
"The Railroad is about to attack the Brotherhood...", she spoke with a cracking voice. Again tears started to fall down on her cheeks.   
"Come here..." Danse held her even closer. Jules was so devastated she wasn't able to stand by herself.   
She was shaking. Her mind was clearing slowly as she realised she's been held by the man she loved secretly.

"There's more.", she said after a while.   
"Please tell me." Jules almost melted away by the softness of Danse's voice.  
"They want me to do it. They gave me a bunch of bombs which I should place inside the Prydwen." Danse gasped.   
"What are you going to do then?", he asked with a shocked voice.  
"I don't know..." Jules shook her head.   
"But I need to tell you something else. Something which lays heavy on my heart."   
Jules was thinking if this was a good moment to confess her love to Danse. Maybe it was the only one left. 

"May I ask for permission to tell?", she asked. Danse nodded.  
"I... I love you. Since the moment we met for the first time. I wasn't sure what it was, but it kept me alive all his time. And it helped me through the time with the Railroad."  
Danse listened quietly while Jules kept talking.  
"It helped me come back and tell you what is going to happen. Again... Danse, i love you!"  

Jules looked away. It cost all her confidence telling him about her feelings. And she wasn't able to look at him again. She heard a light sigh then a hand grabbed her by the chin and pulled it to face Danse. For her surprise he smiled.   
"I'm glad you're telling me this.", he said. "No matter the circumstances, i love you too."  
Jules couldn't believe what she was hearing but it put a smile on her face. A sad one.  
"Please, I need you to leave the Airport...", she said with a sad voice.   
She wasn't able to say another word. Danse kissed her with such a passion it made her speechless. She knew it was time to leave...

The Prydwen was pretty quiet as Jules arrived. She had no problems to go to the gas tanks deploying the bombs.   
After the kiss of Danse she went completely numb. She just hoped he listened to what she said and had left the Airport.   
After all the bombs were deployed Jules gave a signal to the Railroad. The answer came shortly after. She left the Prydwen as fast as possible and didn't look back. 

Moments later a huge explosion hit the air. Jules could feel the shockwave hitting her hard. An enormous fireball lit up in front of her falling down onto the Airport.   
More explosions happened and a sound hearable which made her shiver.   
Jules could her the screaming from her brothers and sister she just killed. Hot tears fell down and landed on her chest. She was screaming from pure pain over this loss. Jules fell down on her knees. She realised what she had done. Then Danse crawled into her mind.   
Even though the flames were high and the heat burnt her skin she ran back to the Airport.

Jules knew where she had to go. Her heart broke as she found a man laying on the ground.  
Paladin Danse was a loyal soldier 'till the end. Now he was lying there dead. Jules was devastated and cried over his corpse.   
Something shined through the burned clothes from the dead Paladin. Jules knew what it was and picked it up.   
She took the holotags and put them around her neck. 

She gave Danse one last kiss and went for a grim killing spree at the Railroad Headquarters...


End file.
